Desert Port System
:"We're in a system with ports to the Net!" -Matrix The Desert Port System is a small city visited twice by Matrix and AndrAIa. The system is arranged with the city on a desert coast surrounding the Energy Sea. The sea would be accurately called a lake since it is surrounded by land and is much smaller than other systems energy seas. Beyond the city lies a large barren desert. The cities Principal Office is not redily identified, it's possible that the cities Core is located in its massive prison. The system has a large port for ships and maintains a connection to the Net. There is a large import, export, and traveler industry in the system. The search engine Maxine operated a small Net transport service out of this system. There is also a large Bazaar area where citizens can buy and sell goods and an entertainment bar venue called the Sibedar. This systems CPU force also has a small navy patrolling its harbor. Two of its navy cruisers are the SS Cameron and the FFG-39. After Daemon infected the Super Computer she ordered Net travel to be restricted. As a large transportation hub The Desert Port system had to build a large Prison to accommodate all the people that violated this new law. The city's CPU defense force had its hands full policing the system and operating such a large prison facility. The viral Guardians viewed the system as low grade and didn't like to go there. They would enter the city in a Zoom Room. (The Episode With No Name) The pirates of the Saucy Mare were arrested and imprisoned in this system. The Saucy Mare was impounded in the harbor and a reward was offered in the system for the capture of the Captain, The Crimson Binome, and his accountant Mr. Christopher. Matrix and AndrAIa helped the pirates escape the prison and leave the system. They also freed the surfer Ray Tracer from the prison and took him with them. (The Return of The Crimson Binome) Matrix and AndrAIa entered the Desert Port System via Game Hopping, having just left the Satellite System. It was the last system they travelled to via Game Hopping. When they left this system with the pirates they traveled to the Edge of Beyond. When Daemon started her complete Net take over she seeded the Desert Port System. It was one of the major systems that Matrix & AndrAIa were sealing off from Daemon. She had the Guardians set a trap in this system for them. The Guardians did not destroy the systems Control Tower, they simply damaged it to look like it was offline. Once Matrix and AndrAIa were inside the system the Guardians the Control Tower to close the system from the Net so they couldn't escape. Matrix and AndrAIa fought their way to a storage building where they found two Exoskeleton Suits. They came out ready to fight the Guardians. Daemon sent a Zoom Room to bring the two sprites to her. The portal to Mainframe opened just as the Zoom Room arrived, AndrAIa pushed Matrix into the portal but she was caught by the Zoom Room and transported to the Super Computer. (Cross Nodes) The Desert Port System was freed from Daemon's infection when Hexadecimal took the cure and sacrificed herself to save the entire Net. Hex entered the Gateway Command and infected every system on the Net, including the Desert Port System, saving it from destruction. (Sacrifice) References *Two biniomes that appear briefly appear to be wearing storm trooper suits from the Star Wars movie. Category:Systems Category:Locations